Another Side Another Story
by TeaLee
Summary: Yu is enjoying his school's cultural festival when he gets a feeling that something is about to change. Late that night he gets a strange call from Margret and he finds out his feelings were true when he finds a new guest in the Velvet Room. (BL) (P3P, P4, PQ)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I am so sorry for all of the uncompleted stories I have on this site. As for the reasons why if you are curious you can read my profile. Now on with this story. Please leave a review!

 **AN 2:** First this story will be BoyxBoy. This story takes places directly after Persona Q (P4 side), so October 30, 2011. Most of the story will take place during the last half of P4 Golden, but with several changes. This is also a 'fix-it' story for P3P. The MC from P3P will be the only character from that game in this story (the others might make cameos). It will mainly deal with the cast from P4 Golden. I'm not sure if this story will go past the end of P4 or not. (Yes I stole the title from Kingdom Hearts)

 **Spoiler Warning:** P3P, Persona 4 Golden, Persona Q. (Ignores P3 The Answer)

P3 MC Name: Minato Arisato

P4 MC Name: Yu Narukami

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sunday October 30, 2011**

Yu Narukami laid in his bed that night and tried to sleep; key word being try. There was an itch in his mind that he couldn't quite scratch. It was like he could almost remember something, something important. When he just about had it, it would slip away. Instead of going to the inn with the others he opted to go home as he didn't want to ruin their night. He sighed as he rolled over and looked at his clock. It was less than a minute to midnight. He bit his lip. It had been a beautiful sunny day and he had no reason to be nervous, but he was. It felt like something was about to happen. Some big. Something important.

He watched his clock as the second hand moved closer to the twelve. Yu counted to himself as the last seconds ticked by. Five…four….three…two…one. As soon as the second hand reached the twelve Yu got a splitting headache as his mind was flooded with memories. Rei, Zen, Kronos, their journey through the labyrinths. Minato, the other wild card, and all of the others that went to Gekkoukan High.

He barely had time to make sense of these new memories when he heard his phone ring. He answered it expecting it to be Yosuke or one of his other friends, but was surprised by the voice that spoke.

"This is Margret. It's imperative that you come to the Velvet Room," the woman said her voice calm like always, but Yu knew by her tone that she was upset about something.

"Now?" Yu asked as he rubbed his forehead. Luckily the headache was leaving as quickly as it had come.

"That's what imperative usually means," Margret said then ended the phone call.

Yu glared down at the phone like it had somehow offended him. He was tempted to lay back down and go to sleep, but his 'new' memories stopped him. He knew that it couldn't be a coincidence that she called them as soon as he got them. Knowing that he didn't have much of a choice Yu got up and quickly got dressed.

Yu shuddered as he walked down the quite streets. This was hardly the first time that he had been out at night, but he had never been out this late before. The streets were deserted and it gave the town an eerie abandoned feeling. He pulled his jacked more tightly around himself and quickened his pace. He let out a small sigh of relief when he spotted the door to the Velvet Room.

He stepped in the room and was surprised at what he saw. Margret was there like she always was but there were no signs of Igor or Marie. She wasn't alone either though. Yu looked at her companion inquisitively and had to admit that he was shocked by it.

"Minato?" Yu asked curiously.

"Hey long time no see," Minato said as he gave a slight wave in greeting before leaning his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. Yu gave Margret a questioning look.

"I take it that you got your memories back of that event," Margret stated more than asked. Yu nodded.

"It wasn't so long ago for me, it was just…" here Yu paused as he realized that he had just gotten back yesterday. "Actually it just happened."

"So, that means that I'm in your time now," Minato said without opening his eyes. Once again Yu gave Margret a questioning look. Minato had always been apathetic, but now he sounded beyond exhausted. He shook his head. Exhausted wasn't the right word. He almost sounded broken. Yu had a feeling that he was missing something.

"This is going to take some explaining," Margret told him. Yu nodded as he perched on the edge of the seat. He had a sickening feeling that what he was about to hear was not going to be pleasant.

"Do you remember when I mentioned the pervious residents that helped my master here?" Margret asked.

"It was your sister, Elizabeth and your brother Theo," Yu supplied. He knew that much from his time at the culture festival. Margret gave him a half smile.

"That is correct. What I didn't tell you was why they left," Margret told him as she glanced at Minato. Yu also glanced at the other boy and realized that it had something to do with him.

"They wanted to help me," Minato said quietly.

"Help you? Why?" Yu asked as he looked between the two of them. Margret had a sad looked on her face and Minato still had his eyes closed, but by the way he was clenching his hand into a fist Yu knew that he was also upset.

"Would you like me to explain?" Margret asked. Minato gave a small nod in reply. "Very well." Margret then turned her full attention on him. "You see in order to get rid of the dark hour and stop the being behind it Minato had to use all of his powers and turn himself, basically, into a seal."

"He what?" Yu asked as he once again glanced at the other boy. This time though Minato gave no indication of what he was feeling. Not even a twitch.

"Theo and Elizabeth wanting to save him from that fate searched for a way to free him," Margret continued as she ignored his outburst. "They weren't able to do it, until now."

"You mean it has something to do with the culture festival?" Yu asked.

"Yes," Margret answered. "From what they told me they found a way to begin to free him. By sealing everyone's memories of him and the dark hour a 'physical' seal wouldn't be needed. That, though, left him with no ties in this world. Until you all met at the culture festival. That place didn't exist in time as we know it and by becoming friends you gave him the ties that he needed."

"I see," Yu said even though he really didn't understand it. What he did know was that a friend of his had been through something terrible. He couldn't imagine sacrificing himself and then having all of his friends' memories erased so they no longer remembered him or all of the things they had been through together.

"How this changes your journey will be interesting to see," Margret said with one of her mysterious smiles. Yu nodded knowing that was basically a dismissal. He also had a feeling that Margret was eager to spend time with her siblings.

"Minato?" Yu called as he shook the smaller boy by his knee. Minato's eyes shot open and he sat up straight. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Minato said as he followed Yu from the Velvet Room.

Once they were out on the street an awkward silence fell between the two of them. Yu wasn't really sure what to say to the smaller boy. Minato really didn't look like he was up to talking much either. Not only did he look exhausted, but he was shivering. That's when Yu realized that Minato only had a blazer to keep him warm. Without even asking Yu took off his coat and draped it over Minato's shoulders.

"Thanks," Minato said as he looked up at him, "but won't you get cold."

"I'm wearing a sweater and my uncle's house isn't that far," Yu told him as he started to walk down the street.

"I'm really sorry about this," Minato said as he followed at a slightly slower pace.

"Sorry about?" Yu asked as he glanced back at the other boy.

"For showing up like this. I'll only stay until I find a job and then I'll…" Minato started to say, but Yu shook his head.

"It's not a problem and you don't need to rush to find a job. You can stay with me for as long as you want," Yu told him. He just needed to find a way to talk his uncle into it.

"Thank you," Minato said quietly.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends do," Yu told him.

"Friends, huh?" Minato asked. Yu nodded and the once again they slipped into an uncomfortable silence. He couldn't help but to once again glance back at the smaller boy. He had so many questions. He held his tongue though.

"You can ask," Minato told him.

"Not tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow, if you're up for it," Yu told him as he unlocked the door to the house. Minato looked relieved and gave a nod for a reply.

Once inside the house Yu led Minato up the stairs and to his room. The two of them didn't say a word until they were inside and Yu had shut the door.

"You can take the futon or…" Yu started to say but stopped when he saw that Minato was sitting on his couch.

"Here is fine," Minato said as he as he laid down on the couch and curled up. Yu would have tried to argue the point, but he could tell from the smaller boy's breathing that he had already fallen asleep.

Not wanting to wake his new roommate Yu quickly changed back into his pajamas. As he laid down that night he couldn't stop thinking about something that Margret had said…

" _How this changes your journey will be interesting to see…"_

* * *

 **Special Note:** I am going to play with the social links for this story for the P3 side. I wasn't happy with how the male MC of Persona 3 couldn't become friends with all the Sees members. So I am going to be borrowing some of the female Mc's social links. The P4 social links will remain the same.

Fool: Sees

Magician: Junpei

Priestess: Fuuka

Empress: Mitsuru

Emperor: Hidetosh; student council

Hierophant: Old couple; book store

Lovers: Yukari

Chariot: Katzushi; sport

Justice: Ken

Hermit: Maya; computer

Fortune: Ryoji; Death

Strength: Koromaru

Hanged: Maiko; little girl

Death: Pharos; ghost boy

Temperance: Bebe; Home EC

Devil: Tanaka; TV

Tower: Mutatsu; dying boy

Star: Akihiko

Moon: Shinjiro

 **Special Note 2:** I will not be using honorifics except for Dojima-san. I also won't be using senpai. I'm lazy and it's hard to keep straight what everyone calls each other. Nanako will still call Yu Big Bro though.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well here's chapter 2. I got a lot of views for this story, but no reviews. Pleas leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Monday October 31**

Since he couldn't fall back asleep Yu got up early the next morning. The first thing he did was check on his guest. Minato was still sleeping on his couch wrapped up in the coat that he had given him last night. The sun was just coming up and now Yu could see not only did Minato look exhausted, but he looked sick as well.

Yu quietly made his way downstairs and let out a sigh of relief. He was home alone. The last thing that any of them needed was for his uncle or his little cousin to run into Minato without an explanation.

After his long sleepless night Yu decided that he would make a pot of coffee; he needed something to keep him awake. As he stirred in his milk and sugar Yu's phone went off. He let out a long sigh when he saw his uncle's name on the screen. He would need to find the courage to ask the man if Minato could stay.

Yu took a deep breath and answered it, "Hello."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" the man asked. "You sound tired."

"I couldn't sleep," Yu said. In truth he had spent most of the night trying to come up with a story to tell his uncle about Minato and hoping that the man would agree to let the other boy stay with them for a while.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did everything go alright with Nanako?"

"Yeah. She went to the inn with Yukiko and the others…" Yu said as he let his voice trail off trying to think of the best way of wording his question. It was hard enough to read the man's moods when he was standing in front of him. It was doubly hard when he was talking on the phone to him.

"Is something wrong?" his uncle asked.

"I have this friend; he goes to Gekkoukan High. He called me last night. He got really sick and needs to leave school for a bit so he can recover," Yu began to explain.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the man said.

"The thing of it is," Yu licked his lips not sure if his uncle would go for it, "I was hoping that maybe he could stay here."

"Here?" his uncle asked sounding surprised. "What about his family?"

"He doesn't have any," Yu told him. "And since he's no longer going to be in school, he's losing his spot in the dorms."

"I see," his uncle said deadpan. "Did you suggest this to him?"

"Not yet," Yu quickly lied not wanting to upset his uncle further.

"He really has no family?" his uncle asked.

"No," Yu told him. He remembered Minato mentioning how his parents had died and since his friends didn't remember him he knew that the smaller boy had no place to go. Not that he could tell his uncle that last part.

"Alright he can stay here for a while," the man said only sounding slightly frustrated. "When would he be coming?"

"I'll give him a call, so it will be sometime later today," Yu told him.

"I'll try to be home in time to meet him," his uncle said not sounding overly happy, but at least the man had agreed.

"Thank you," Yu told his uncle.

"Don't worry about it," the man said and then ended the call.

Yu slowly finished his coffee wondering what he should do now. He was thinking it would probably be a good idea to go and check on his guest. He was about to make his way upstairs when his phone went off again. This time he answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hey Yu, it's me," Yosuke said. "I had the strangest dream last night. We were stuck at this cultural festival and…"

"That wasn't a dream," Yu said as he quickly cut him off.

"What?" Yosuke asked and Yu could clearly hear the confusion in his voice.

"It really happened and Minato's here," Yu told him.

"Wha…I was going to ask you to help me at Junes today, but I think it would be better if we all got together and talked about it," Yosuke said sounding curious.

"Probably would be a good idea," Yu said. He didn't think he'd even want to try and explain what was going on over the phone. "I'll meet you all at Junes in about an hour."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll let everyone know what's going on," Yosuke said then ended the call.

"Junes?" a voice asked. Yu turned around to see Minato standing at the bottom of the stairs with his coat draped over his arm.

"It's that big store Yosuke's father runs," Yu explained to him. "It's sort our headquarters." Minato nodded and handed over the coat.

"Thanks for letting me use it," Minato said. Yu shook his head in reply.

"You can keep it, I have another one," Yu told him.

"Thanks," Minato said quietly.

Yu ran a hand through his hair realizing that the smaller boy had no clothes except for what he was wearing. He would have to talk to Yosuke about that. Then again, he wasn't too sure if his friend would be up for it after what happened with Teddie.

"Are you hungry? I could make us something to eat before we go," Yu offered.

"I'm fi…" Minato started to say, but stopped when his stomach growled. The other boy turned a nice shade of scarlet. "I guess I am a little hungry."

"Eggs and toast alright with you?" Yu asked. Minato nodded in reply.

Once again, they lapsed into an uneasy silence. As Yu cooked he kept glancing at the silent boy sitting at the kitchen table. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask. He just wasn't sure how to go about asking them. He figured a direct approach might be the best.

"What do you want to tell the others?" Yu asked him when he could no longer stand the silence.

"Probably not a lot. Nothing about me being a seal. The less that's talked about the better," Minato said his voice devoid of emotion.

"What about the memory thing?" Yu asked as he set their plates on the table.

"That we'll have to tell them. If any of your friends run into mine they'll have to know not to mention anything about the dark hour or the cultural festival," Minato said as he took a small bite of his scrambled eggs. Then he took a rather big bite, then he was shovling it in like he had eaten in years.

"Enjoying your eggs?" Yu asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Minato said once again turning scarlet.

"It's alright," Yu said. "It's nice to see. I'm not known for my culinary skills."

"I can cook. I was in the cooking club at my school," Minato said with a shrug.

"That might come in handy," Yu told him.

"Handy?" Minato asked as he gave him a curious look. Yu nodded.

"We do a lot of take out around here. It will be a nice change to have a homecooked meal," Yu told him.

"You mean I can stay?" Minato asked with a surprised look.

"I talked to my uncle this morning and he said you could stay," Yu explained.

"I really appreciate this," Minato said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," Yu said with a wave of his hand.

"What did you tell him? I highly doubt he knows about the…" Minato said as he scrunched his face up in thought.

"Midnight channel," Yu supplied for him. "And no, he and Nanako have no idea. I told him that you got sick and need a place to recover," Yu told him. Minato nodded as he scooped up the last of his eggs with his piece of toast.

"Do you mind if I ask you question?" Minato asked.

"Of course not," Yu told him.

"What's the date?" Minato asked quietly.

"October 31st, 2011," Yu said as he noticed something about his companion and looked at him quizzically.

"What is it?" Minato asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"What was the last day that you…" Yu started to ask then stopped. He wanted to ask what was the last day that Minato remembered, but he didn't want to upset the smaller boy.

"March 5th, 2010," Minato told him.

"So, about a year and a half then," Yu said more to himself than the other boy. Minato shrugged his shoulders.

"Much like the cultural festival time flows differently there," Minato said and then took a deep breath. Yu had a feeling that this was hard for the smaller boy to talk about. "Sometimes it felt like years and other times if felt like seconds."

"I see," Yu said unsure of what to really say to that. He looked at Minato closely. It looked as if Minato hadn't aged since he last saw him. Then again it had only been about a year and a half for Minato. Yu shook his head. That was something that he could ponder later. Right now, he had to get him and Minato to Junes.

"Thanks for breakfast," Minato said as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Don't worry about it," Yu said. "Like I told you I was happy to do it. We should probably get going though if we are going to meet the others on time." Minato nodded as he slipped into his borrowed coat.

The two of them walked in silence although this time it wasn't uncomfortable. Minato had a small smile on his face as he looked up at the sunny sky and Yu couldn't help but to smile as well. It made him happy to see the smaller boy looking so relaxed.

Soon though they reached their destination and Minato's smiled disappeared. Yu couldn't even image what was going through his friend's mind. Going by the expression on his face it was nothing good.

"It'll be alright," Yu told him hoping to put the other boy at ease. Minato gave a terse nod for a reply.

Yu led him to the food court to their usual table and saw Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie and Naoto sitting there. When Minato saw them, he stopped dead in this tracks and Yu had to grab him by the arm to get him to move.

"So, you really are here," Yosuke said with a smile. Once again Minato nodded as he took a seat.

"When did you get your memories back, was it quick like us or have you had them for a while?" Naoto asked.

"For a while, I guess," Minato mumbled quietly looking anywhere but at them. His friends then shared a look. They obviously knew that there was something going on.

"So where is everyone else?" Yu asked wanting to draw the attention away from Minato. He could tell from the set of Minato's shoulders that he was uncomfortable.

"They're walking Nanako to a friend's house," Kanji told them.

"Well, I for one am happy to see you again, even though it's only been like a day," Teddie said with a smile.

"Thanks," Minato said his cheeks turning pink.

"What are you guys talking about to make Minato blush like that," Chie said as the others joined them. Her comment made Minato's blush darken.

"How happy we are to see him," Teddie answered with a smile.

"Where are your friends?" Yukiko asked, "Or where they too busy to come."

"That's what we got to talk to you about," Yu said then explained how the others had their memories erased and how they didn't remember Minato leaving out the part how Minato became a seal.

"So, they don't remember you at all," Rise said with a frown.

"No," Minato said with a shake of his head.

"That's so sad," Rise said looking close to tears.

"Are you just here to visit then?" Naoto asked.

"Something like that," Minato said quietly.

"That was kind of risky. I mean when we left the festival we were told that we wouldn't remember it or each other. How did you know that we would know who you are?" Naoto asked. Yu winced internal. Usually he liked Naoto's inquisitive mind, but not when he was trying to keep something a secret.

"I…" Minato said as his voice trailed off. He shook his head like he was trying to clear it of thoughts then he looked over at Yu. "I guess we should tell them."

"Are you sure?" Yu asked knowing how uncomfortable the topic was for his friend. Minato shrugged.

"I have a feeling that they are going to keep asking until they hear the truth," Minato said. He took a deep breath as he looked at the others. "I was a se…for the last year and a half I was in a place kind of like the cultural festival. They only way to free me was for my friends to agree to have their memories erased of us and our personas and to have you all remember me."

"That sill doesn't explain why you're here," Naoto said looking curious.

"I just got out and I…" Minato said as his voice trailed off. Naoto's serious expression disappeared and she frowned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed," she said.

"It's alright," Minato said with a wave of his hand. "If I was in your position I would be curious too." Naoto smiled but it looked forced.

"You're going to be here for a while then," Yosuke said. Minato nodded. "So, you can help us with our investigation then."

"I…" Minato said as he blinked owlishly at them, "I could do that."

"You can still call your persona?" Yu asked.

"I haven't tried, but I know I can," Minato said as he placed his hand over his heart. Yu frowned not sure if he was happy about that. It was unsettling to see the smaller boy put a gun to his head and pull the trigger. Yu looked down at Minato's hip and he could just see the butt of the gun.

"Well, we can use all the help we can get," Yu said trying to hide how uneasy he was.

"Speaking of help," Yosuke said, "I'm suppose to decorate this area for a Halloween party. I was wondering if you guys could help me out."

"I guess we could," Yu said. Yosuke smiled.

"Great!" he said as he got up from his chair. "I'll go get the boxes and we can…" Yosuke turned around so fast that he didn't see the man standing near him and ran into him nearly knocking the both of them over.

"Yosuke where are you going in such a hurry?" the man asked as he looked at them all curiously.

"To get the boxes of decorations. I know I'm a little behind schedule, but my friends agreed to help so we…"

"Didn't you hear?" the man asked cutting Yosuke off. Yosuke shook his head. "The party has been canceled so there is no need to decorate." The man then walked away.

"Well it's a good thing I'm behind schedule. If he saw that we put the decorations up he would have made us take them down," Yosuke said with a smile.

"Us?" Chie said with a glare.

"Yeah well…" Yosuke said with a shrug.

"Since we all have the day off now, why don't we show Minato around town," Yukiko suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Chie said.

"Inaba's not very big, but we should find enough things to do to keep us busy," Yosuke said.

"Why not," Minato said with a small smile.

They spent a very interesting day together showing Minato all the sites of the town; even though there wasn't that many of them. The girls seemed to take an especially liking to Minato and Rise spent a good part of the day hanging on his arm.

On there way home Minato let out a yawn. They others had left them not long ago to go to their own homes.

"Tired?" Yu asked him.

"Mm-hmm," Minato hummed. "I forgot how interesting your friends are."

"That's one way to put it," Yu said as he smiled at the smaller boy. "So, what do you think of Inaba?"

"I like it. It seems like a very peaceful town," Minato said.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Yu said with a frown.

"I mean I know it's not, what with the murders and the midnight channel," Minato said as he looked up at him. "I'm still not sure I understand about the midnight channel."

"I'll explain it to you all later tonight," Yu said as he opened the front door and they walked inside.

"Welcome home!" Nanako greeted them with a smile but it turned to a look of surprise when she spotted Minato. "Oh, you have a new friend."

"Nanako I would like you to meet Minato. Minato this is my little cousin Nanako," Yu said as he introduced the two of them.

"It's nice to meet you," Minato said as he gave her a smile.

"Uh…hi," Nanako said her face bright red. Yu quickly turned his chuckle into a cough. He forgot how shy she could be.

"He'll be staying with us for a while," Yu told her.

"Really? With us?" Nanako asked her eyes wide with surprise. "I mean…ah…welcome," Nanako said with a bow.

"Thank you for having me," Minato said as he bowed back.

"Dad called and said that he was going to be late tonight and that we should have dinner without him," Nanako said.

"Would you like me to order then?" Yu asked.

"I can always cook us something," Minato offered.

"You can cook?" Nanako asked with a big smile. Minato nodded. "I didn't go shopping today so we don't have a lot of food, but I can go shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Minato told her.

"So, what do you guys want?" Yu asked as he pulled out his phone.

At first their dinner was quiet, but eventually Nanako got over her shyness and then started talking about everything. Yu smiled at her enthusiasm and he was happy the she had taken a liking to Minato. Soon after their meal Nanako started to nod off so Yu put her to bed. He looked at the clock in her room and saw that it was after eight.

"Is your uncle usually gone this late?" Minato asked as Yu walked back into the living.

"Yeah," Yu said with a sigh. "Especially with what has been going on."

"Hmmm," Minato hummed. "I'm not sure what's really going on myself. I mean we never did get to discuss our circumstances in detail at the festival."

"No, we didn't," Yu said as he joined Minato on the couch. He looked at his friend curiously knowing that if Minato was going to help him he better know everything. "It all started the day I started school when they found…" He then went into detail about everything that they had been through the last several months.

"That's terrible. So, almost all of your friends went missing and were nearly murdered?" Minato asked.

"Pretty much. All except for me and Yosuke and of course Teddie," Yu told him. "But they had to face and accept their other self."

"All except you," Minato said. Yu nodded.

"All except me. I could call my persona the first time we ran into shadows. What about you?" Yu asked.

"A shadow was out of Tartarus that night and attacked the dorm. I was still unaware of…" here Minto sighed looking sad. "Well anyway Yukari tried to protect me, but she couldn't use her evoker and ended up dropping it. Without really knowing what was going on I picked it up and…"

"You shot yourself in the head without understanding what was going on!?" Yu asked surprised by what he heard. Minato shrugged. Yu was about to ask another question when the front door opened.

"I'm home," Dojima-san said as he walked into the house.

Yu saw Minato go a little pale and he knew that his friend was nervous, not that he blamed the other boy.

"Welcome back," Yu said as him and Minato got off the couch and headed over to the door.

"I see your friend made it in okay," Dojima- san said. Yu nodded.

"This is Arisato Minato, and this is my uncle Dojima Ryotaro," Yu said as he made the introductions.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay with you," Minato said as he bowed low.

"It's not a problem," Dojima-san said with a sigh. "Yu mentioned you were sick."

"Yes, I was in the hospital for a while and they suggested a quiet place for me to rest," Minato said. Yu was glad that they stayed with the lie the two of them had discussed earlier.

"Quiet place, huh," Dojima-san said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe at one point, but now…" here he sighed. "You two are going to have to share a room."

"That's not a problem," Yu said as he grabbed Minato by his arm and started to drag his friend to the stairway. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dojima-san said before sitting down on the couch.

"Thank you again," Minato said before they disappeared up the stairs.

Once in the room Minato sat on the couch and Yu sat on the edge of his futon. Minato looked nervous as he sat there making Yu sigh.

"It's really alright that you're here," Yu told him.

"I just feel like I'm intruding," Minato said looking a little lost.

"You're not," Yu told him before he grabbed his pajamas and got out an extra pair for Minato. He then tossed them at the smaller boy. "Just try and get some sleep tonight. Things will look better in the morning."

 _ **~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**_

Minato laid on Yu's couch that night staring at the ceiling. He was tired, but he couldn't go to sleep. At least until he made sure that the dark hour was truly gone. He watched the clock for five minutes and when midnight hit nothing happened. Yu was still sleeping peacefully on his futon.

Minato bit his lip. That really didn't mean much. Yu was a persona user. He sat up and looked out the window, the town looked the same and he saw a cat walking across the street. A good sign. Still that didn't mean much. He needed to investigate. But not tonight. Tonight, he would try and sleep. He laid down, but sleep wouldn't come


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Well here's chapter 3. Still no reviews (sigh). Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tuesday November 1, 2011 Part 1**

Minato got little to no sleep that night so when the sun started to come up he decided to give up on trying. He looked over at Yu and saw that the other boy was sleeping peacefully; he envied him. He laid there a moment just enjoying the quiet. He really couldn't remember the last time he had a quiet moment like this. He let out a sigh knowing that couldn't lay there forever so he got up.

He quietly left the room and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower hoping that the running water wouldn't wake anyone up. The hot water felt good on his sore muscles and he stayed in there longer than he normally would have. Minato dressed back in his dirty clothes with a grimace; he really needed to get some more clothes.

Minato made his way downstairs to find it empty. He sat at the table unsure of what to do. He didn't want to overstep his bounds more than he already had, so he sat there and watched the clock as the seconds ticked by letting his mind wander.

Minato couldn't believe where he was. When he thought about his time as a seal it made him shudder. He told Yu the truth when he said that sometimes it felt like seconds, where other times it felt like hours. Even years.

He smiled when he thought of the other boy. Ever since he met Yu at the cultural festival he felt a sort of kinship with him, but it went beyond both of them being wild cards. If Minato was being honest with himself, it was an attraction. A feeling that he knew he shouldn't be having. Not that he wasn't use to these types of feelings. He had also been attracted to Akihiko, but he had never acted on those feelings. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. And he would do the same thing with Yu.

Needing to keep his mind from thinking about Yu he got up deciding to make everyone breakfast. Minato figured that it was the least he could do since they were letting him stay with them. He looked in the fridge and shook his head. Nanako was right, they didn't have a lot of food. Minato did find the ingredients to make cheese omelets. He had just finished when Dojima-san walked in.

"You didn't have to make breakfast," the man commented.

"I don't mind. I actually like to cook," Minato told him.

"Well don't wear yourself out. You're here to rest, remember," Dojima-san commented.

"I won't," Minato told him.

"I know you went through the trouble of making breakfast, but I'm in a hurry this morning…"

"It's alright. Have a nice day at work," Minato said with a smile.

"Thanks," Dojima-san said then left.

Minato sat back at the table deciding that he would eat his own breakfast, but he still felt hungry after he finished. As he didn't want it to go to waste he decided to eat Dojima-san's as well. He had nearly finished when he heard Yu coming down the stairs talking to someone. The other boy walked around the corner with his phone in his hand.

"I really apricate it Yosuke," Yu said. "I'll see you guys soon." The taller boy shoved the phone in his pocket and Minato's heart did a flip-flop; he mentally sighed. Why couldn't he ever like someone attainable. "You made breakfast?"

"Just omelets," Minato said with a shrug.

"It smells good in here," Nanako said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. "Did you make breakfast Big Bro?"

"Actually, Minato did," Yu told her.

"Thank you very much," the little girl said with a big smile.

During the meal Yu and Nanako talked about several things. Minato stayed quiet and just watched. He wondered if this was how families acted. He barely remembered his parents and he had no siblings.

"I better go or I'm going to be late," Nanako announced. She grabbed her school bag, opened the door and nearly ran into someone. "Teddie. Yosuke. Good morning."

"Morning Nanako," Teddie supplied. The two of them entered the house as Nanako left.

Minato looked at Yu's friends and tried to keep from frowning. It just now hit him that he would be spending the day alone; something that he wasn't looking forward to. After being in that place for so long he did not like the idea of being by himself.

"…so Teddie's going to take you shopping," Yu said. Minato shook his head. He had been so lost in his own thoughts he missed the beginning of what Yu had said.

"I'm sorry what?" Minato asked. Yu gave him a lopsided grin.

"I was saying that you and Teddie are going to go and buy you some clothes," Yu told him.

"I have no money," Minato told him bluntly.

"That's alright," Teddie said with a smile. "We can put it on Yosuke's account."

"Just as long as it isn't expensive as last time," Yosuke said with a shake of his head.

"I'll get a job and pay you back," Minato told him.

"I don't think Dojima-san will let you have one. You are suppose to be recovering from an illness, remember?" Yu said more than asked.

"Oh," Minato said feeling disappointed. He didn't want to be in debt to anyone.

"Don't worry about it," Yosuke said with a chuckle. "Teddie can always work it off."

"That doesn't sound fair either," Minato said with a shake of his head.

"There are some jobs that you can do from home. I'll bring you the information when I come home," Yu told him.

"I'd apricate that," Minato said feeling some relief.

"Guess I'll see you after school then," Yu said with a smile. Him and Yosuke then left.

Minato looked at Teddie and tried to hide how nervous he really was, he didn't want to ruin his image. Teddie in turn gave him a smile.

"Shall we go?" Teddie asked.

They spent a good part of the day shopping. Teddie kept giving him clothes to try on, then suggested that they buy it. Teddie wanted to buy everything. Minato was able to talk him down to three pairs of pants and five shirts.

After they were done shopping they decided to eat lunch in the food court. Teddie talked excitedly, like he had been doing most of the day, and Minato once again let his mind wander. Something had been bothering him. He told Yu that he could still use his persona, but he wasn't really sure. If he was going to be any help to Yu and his friends, he would have to be able to call it. He looked pointedly at Teddie and took a deep breath.

"I need to go to the TV world."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I know this chapter is really short, but I'm not getting any reviews for this story. I'm not looking for much just an 'I like' would make me happy. Please leave a review, so I know if I should work on this story or not.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Tuesday November 1, 2011 Part 2**

Teddie frowned at him as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Minato waited patiently for him to answer.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Teddie said sounding hesitant.

"It's important," Minato said. "I need to know if I'll be a help to you all. I need to make sure I can summon my persona." A long moment passed and Teddie finally nodded.

"Alright, but we can't stay there long though," Teddie told him.

"Right," Minato said. "Let's go then."

Minato followed Teddie to the electronics department of Junes. He then led him to a very large TV. Teddie looked around them before looking at him curiously.

"I want to try something," Teddie said.

"What?" Minato asked.

"I want to see if you can go into the TV world without my help," Teddie said as he looked at him pointedly.

"How do I do that?" Minato asked.

"Put your hand on the TV and see if it goes through," Teddie explained.

Minato nodded and did what was asked. He put his hand on the screen and nothing happened. He shook his head in disappointment. He was just about to pull his hand away when he felt it give a little. Minato pushed harder and his hand went through. He looked over at Teddie and the other boy smiled.

"Here we go then," Teddie said as he gave Minto a gentle push. Before he knew what was happening Minato was falling through the air and landed in a heap. He got up and rubbed his backside.

"You could have warned me," Minato said as he glared at the other boy or bear since Teddie was in his bear suit. In response Teddie gave him a sheepish smile.

"At least we know that you can enter this place," Teddie said.

"I guess," Minato said as he looked around. "It's a little foggy in here. I can hardly see anything."

"That's because you need a pair of these," Teddie said as he pulled out a pair of glasses. Minato took them and noticed that they were a very dark blue. He put them on and things became clear.

"Thanks," Minato said.

"Don't mention it," Teddie said with a smile.

Wanting to get this over with Minato pulled out his evoker and placed it to his temple. "Orpheus!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger. His persona appeared before him.

"It looks like you can still call your persona, so we should probably go," Teddie told him, but Minato wasn't done.

Minato ignored him as he pulled the trigger again this time shouting, "Pyro Jack!" He did this several more times, each time calling a different persona.

"Wow!" Teddie said as he looked at him with awe. "You really are like Sensei." Minato shrugged embarrassed by the praise. He also felt relief. At least now he would be able to help Yu and his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Yay! I got reveiws! Here's chapter 5. Please leave a review.

 **Review Replies:**

 **FyeFlourite:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)

 **pattrickturley** **:** That's a good question and honestly I hadn't thought about that part (blush). So I came up with an answer and it's in this chapter ;)

 **KichiroYuudai420:** Yeah, I know Minato's personality is a little off, but he's still trying to find his footing after being a seal. This will be explored in later chapters. As for the pairings, sorry, this is a BoyxBoy story.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tuesday November 1, 2011 Part 3**

Minato had just finished putting his bags of clothes away in the room he share with Yu when he heard the front door open. Thinking that Yu might be home he hurried downstairs. He was slightly disappointed to see that it was only Nanako, he gave the young girl a smile anyway.

"I'm home," she said cheerfully.

"Welcome home," he said in reply.

"Is Big Bro home yet? I thought that maybe he would like to go shopping with me," she said with a big smile on her face.

"No, he hasn't…" Minato started to say when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Nanako said as she practically skipped over to the phone. "Hello." Nanako's smile faded and she looked disappointed as she held out the phone to him. "It's Big Bro. He wants to talk to you."

"Hello," Minato said as he took the phone.

"Hey, Minato. Naoto needs help with something, so I'll be late tonight. You guys can start dinner without me," Yu said.

"Oh," Minato said once again trying to hide his disappointment. "Alright then. I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah. See ya," Yu said and then ended the phone call. Minato hung the phone up with a sigh.

"Big Bro's coming home late, isn't he?" the little girl asked her smile now gone. Minato nodded.

"One of his friends needs help with something," Minato told her.

"Well maybe Dad can go with…" Nanako started to say but was cut off as the phone rang once again. She picked it back up with a look of trepidation. "Hello." She nodded a few times and made a few noises of agreement. "Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Dad's coming home late too. He won't be back until I'm in bed," Nanako said looking near tears.

"I can always go shopping with you," Minato offered.

"But I thought you were sick," the little girl said.

"I'm just recovering. I can go shopping. No worries," he told her with a smile.

"Well…" Nanako said sounding hesitant.

"Tell you what. Why don't you pick out something to make and I'll teach you how to make it. Then when your dad and big brother come home they'll have something nice to eat."

"Okay," the little girl said her smile back in place. "Can we shop at Junes?"

"Of course," Minato said as he smiled back.

They spent a good hour shopping and then another hour and a half making the meal. Normally it wouldn't have taken Minato near that long, but Nanako was full of questions. Not that he minded. If fact he enjoyed it. Nanako reminded him of Maiko and cooking with her reminded him of the time he spent in the club with Fuuka.

He felt a lump form in his throat when he thought of Fuuka. Knowing that she didn't remember him and the time she spent with the others hurt. Then he wondered about Maiko and some of his other social links that weren't in Sees. Did they remember him, or did they forget him too? If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Are you alright?" Nanako asked.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"You don't look fine," she said as she tilted her head to the side. "Why don't you sit down. I can finish."

"I…" he started to say but Nanako cut him off.

"I don't want you getting sick again," she argued. "It only needs to cook for five more minutes, right?"

"Right," he said knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument.

"I can handle watching it and putting it on the plates," she told him. "Now go sit down." Minato nodded and sat on the couch to wait. He watched her though in case she needed help.

The two of them had a quiet meal together. Nanako watched one of her favorite shows and Minato tried to keep his mind from wandering. His thoughts hadn't been very pleasant lately. They were just finishing up the dishes when the door opened, and Yu walked in.

"Welcome home Big Bro," she said with a big smile.

"Hi, you two," Yu said as he returned the little girl's smile. "How did things go?"

"Minato took me shopping at Junes and he taught me how to make curry!" Nanako said excitedly.

"Did he now," Yu said as he gave Nanako another smile, then Yu looked pointedly at him. "Teddy said you _helped_ him with a few things too."

"It needed to be done," Minato said as he looked right back at Yu without breaking eye contact.

"Are you two fighting?" Nanako asked as she looked between the two of them.

"Of course not. Now, do you have any curry left?" Yu asked.

"Mm-hmm," Nanako said as she nodded. "I made enough for everyone."

"I should just have enough time to eat it before work," Yu said.

"Work?" Minato asked. Yu nodded.

"I actually have quite a few jobs. Tonight I'm tutoring. Which means that I'll probably be home late, so you don't have to wait up for me," Yu explained.

That night Minato laid on the couch in Yu's room. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was after ten and Yu still wasn't home. Even though Yu told him not to wait up Minato wanted to, so he left the light on. The day caught up with him though, and he fell asleep.

He woke with a start to a dark room. Minato sat up and looked at the bed and he could just make out the lump that was Yu. His eyes then sought out the clock and he saw that it was less than a minute to midnight. He let out a sigh. It looked as if his internal clock was still working. He got up and looked out the window just like he did the other night. He waited for midnight to come and nothing happened.

This time though he wanted to make sure. As quietly as he could, as he didn't want to wake up Yu, he left the room and then house.

Minato walked down the street and noticed that there were no coffins. He made his way to the little shopping area that he had went to the other day with everyone. Still no coffins. He saw lights on in the little drug store. Out of curiosity he looked in the window and saw that it had become a bar and the bar was full of people. He let out a sigh of relief. It looked as if the dark hour was truly over.

Now that his question had been answered he was headed back to Yu's home when he passed the velvet room. He saw Marie standing outside the door and she waved him over.

"Margret needs to talk to you," the girl informed him and then opened the door. Minato walked in and sat down in a car. It looked as if his elevator was gone.

"You needed to see me," Minato said as he looked at her expectedly.

"I know that you called your personas today," she said with a knowing smile. Minato nodded wondering where she was going with this. "I thought that you would like to know that, even though you aren't our current guest, that the services to this room will still be available to you."

"Really?" Minato asked surprised by this. The woman nodded.

"Although, chances are, that you won't see my master again. Much like at the cultural festival I will provide those services," Margret explained.

"What about Elizabeth and Theo? Will I see them again? Minato asked. He wanted to thank them in person for everything they had done for him.

"Perhaps," Margret said with an eerie smile. "Now you better get going. Someone is waiting for you."

As he left Minato wondered what Margret meant when she said that someone was waiting for him. He then ran face first into Yu. He would have fallen if the other boy didn't have such quick reflexes.

"Yu? What are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"I'm the one that should be asking you that?!" Yu snapped. "Did you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and found you gone?"

"Sorry," Minato said, "but I had to make sure."

"Just like this afternoon with Teddie. When you had to go to the TV world and call your personas?" Yu asked. Minato nodded, and Yu let out a sigh. "And what did you have to check this time?"

"I wanted to make sure the dark hour was gone," Minato told him. Yu pinched the bride of his nose.

"Next time you want to check something. Take me with you," Yu said as he looked at him. "I don't like worrying."

"Sure," Minato agreed.

"Come on," Yu said as he started to walk back to the house. Minato followed and smiled to himself, somewhat happy that Yu was worried about him.


End file.
